Fucked up love Triangle!
by Crimson-Rain16
Summary: Shizuko is not a nomal teenager, he and his Older brother have unhuman strength. What will happen when a demonic teen falls for him... more importantly what will his brother do when an infamous Info Broker falls for Shizuko? Is rate M for Hiruma's mouth, blood, gore, character death, and HARDCORE YAOI BUTT SMEX... No like then dont fucking read! Please review! ENJOY MY HUMANS!LO
1. Chapter 1 The Demonic One

Hiruma x OC x Izaya

Eyeshield 21 crossover with Durarara!

By: Lovelydarkness151

-No One Pov-

Shizuko ran down stair barely even dress "Ahhh Mom I told you to wake me up I'm gonna be late now" he yelled panicking she brought him his bento and kissed his cheek "sorry sweet heart I forgot I was just so caught up in making your lunch, I totally forgot to wake you up" she said in a sweet voice he smiled at his mother "thanks mom oh crap I gotta go see ya after school mom" he said as he pecked a kiss on his mother's cheek. He ran as fast as he could and made it just in time and he just didn't know he was early. He ran while buttoning his shirt up and ran on the football field. He looked to his right to see a man charging at him, he quickly dodged him using a football maneuver "hey watch it bub" he yelled and he then saw a football flying right at him so he caught it with his right hand and threw it back "Don't throw this thing at me I'm not playing your stupid game." Shizuko yelled to the teen in the jersey with a 1 on it. The blond stared in shock the boy with golden blond hair he dodged the teen in the 53 jersey, caught the football with one hand, and throw it back perfectly. Shizuko looked at the spiked blond "I know I'm hot now stop staring at me elfy" Shizuko yelled with a demonic smile showing his large fangs. The blond blushed and shot at him "fuck you fucking freak" he yelled Shizuko just dodged them and went to the office.

-Shizuko Pov-

I walked down the hall to my class I opened the door to greet my class "ah you must be the new student please introduce yourself" the teacher said "Yes Sensei yo my names Shizuko Heiwajima and I'm 17 years old, just moved here from Shibuya" I explained I looked my new class over until I saw the guy from the field I smiled evilly then smiled sweetly "yo sup elfy ha ha" I saluted the boy who looked like demon out of a manga I read last week "I thought Elves weren't real but you're living proof I was wrong" I laughed I walked over to him and pulled his ears looked at him in shock and gasped "oh my god they're real!" I yelled he pointed a gun at me "Don't touch my ears!" he warned me I slapped the gun out of my face "Don't pointed that thing at me Elfy" I demanded him and walked away. I sat in my seat and started doing my work.

It was nearly lunch time when I finished soon the bell rang and I then grabbed my bento and open 'mom I can't eat all of this' I thought when I saw she had made enough for two. I looked around to see if anyone didn't have a lunch but the only one without lunch was that stupid armed elf but I don't like to waste mom's cooking so I swallowed my pride and confronted him with my bento "hey I notice you don't have a lunch so I don't mind sharing" I said as I blushed he just stared at me "why would you share?" he asked I looked at him "I… my mom packed enough for two and I can't eat it all and I don't wanna waste my mom's hard cooking that she worked so hard on this morning" I said he laughed at me "fine by me fucking mama's boy" I puffed my cheeks at him "I'm not a mama's boy Elfy" I yelled sitting down next to him.

He stared at the food in shock "what is she a fucking high class chef" he said I laughed "no she just takes a lot of pride in her cooking she also wants me to eat the best and most tastiest meals ha ha" I explained he snorted "well try some you'll love all of it I'm sure of it" I smiled he ate a bite of a rice ball and went silent he looked at the rice ball with shock "what the hell it's like a piece of fucking heaven! I've never tasted anything this good in my entire life" he yelled a sweat drop slide down my face as I smiled with disapproval for his language "told ya she's a great cook" I laughed I realize I didn't know his name so I looked at him "um… what's your name?" I asked he looked at me, he had rice on his face this made me laugh "here hold still a moment" I said as picked the rice off his face and ate it. He blush bright red it was cute "well to answer your question it's Hiruma Youichi" he explained he continued to eat I could tell he enjoyed it so I'll ask mom if she'd make him bento too.

He looked at me as I ate "hey fucking mama's boy?" I looked at him in acknowledgment "so you just moved here?" he asked I nodded "Do you play football" he asked I looked down "I use to but I can't anymore" I looked at him I know might I looked like I was gonna cry. "Why can't cha play?" he asked "I don't wanna play cause my dad left because of football" He looked at me with a confused look "he said he didn't wanna live with a son that was useless and when I told him I was good at football he left and never came back so I thought it was football and stop playing" I said then the bell rang and luckily he and I were finished with our lunch. School was over faster than I expected I ran to Hiruma's club I slammed the door open "Hiruma-sempai I wanna join!" I yelled he turned and looked at me "what made you change your mind Fucking mama's boy" he asked. I looked at him "does it matter just hurry up a give me a jersey" I yelled he throw me a jersey with a 12 on it I looked at it and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss and The Tears

-Hiruma Pov-

I walked home after practice I was a few blocks away from my house but before I turned the corner I heard what sound like someone was getting the shit beat out them so I walk toward the sound I stood a safe distance away "rah stop p…pl…please aah" I recognize this voice but who was it I peeked around the corner and my eyes widened the fucking mama's boy was get the shit beat outta him. I didn't like the thought, so I stepped in "hey you're Hiroki Hiroshi I've got so much dirt on you it's hilarious ke ke ke" I said opening my threat book He looked at me and ran away with his tail in between his legs.

I walked over to the golden haired kid "hey where do you live I'll help ya there" I assured him. He smiled weakly and gave me his address when I heard it I was a little surprised "you live right across from me" I smiled evilly he laughed "so we are neighbors just as I thought" he laughed weakly and I grabbed his arm wrapping it around my neck then I picked him up bridal style he squeaked "eek H… Hiruma-sempai I can walk" I looked at him but stay silent and carried him to his house "I feel violated" he complained "and how do you feel violated?" I laughed "y… you're carrying me like a girl!" he yelled I just laughed.

As we approached his house he had fallen asleep in my arms. He was actually sort of cute I stared at him before walking up to the house I knocked on the door, a beautiful women answered the door "oh my god Shizuko what happened to my baby" she squealed I knew that this women was his mother and where he got his looks "I saw him getting his ass kick so I stepped in" I explained she smiled weakly then lit up "well come in don't stand I'll get you a snack" I walked in and laid Shizuko on the couch, she walked in with a rag and first aid kit "so do you know who did this to my baby" she asked I nodded "yeah It was that bastard Hiroki Hiroshi but don't worried I'll get back at his ass" I grinned "believe it or not I've got a lot of dirt on him" she weakly smiled but looked sad "so he followed us did he?" I looked at her "followed? What do you mean followed you?" I asked she looked at me with sorrowful eyes "that boy you mentioned hates Shizuko because he wouldn't go out with Hiroki's sister and Shizuko broke her heart telling her he didn't like that way" She explained everything to me not long after his mother and I finished talking, she walked back to the kitchen and Shizuko awoke "morning Shizuko ke ke ke" I laughed he looked at me and made a big goofy grin "hey how's it goin Hiruma-sempai" I said I blushed "good… how ya feelin" he looked at his right arm to see it wrapped in gauze "trust me I've had worse this is nothing but I'm fine now thanks Hiruma-sempai" I could see him blush but I didn't say anything cause it was cute.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what if we kiss, just him and me. I just met him and I already know almost everything about him, like I'd known his for a long time. I looked at him very seriously "Shizuko I'm sorry for what I'm going to do" I apologize as I move toward his lips an inch away from touching his lips. I hesitated for a moment before gently and passionately kissing him, slowly opening my mouth and slipping my tongue in his mouth and dominated his. I could feel that he was shocked by my actions but that disappeared as I slowly felt his arms hesitantly wrap around my neck. I broke away and saw him half lidded eyes and an arousing look to the way he was sitting I could feel my length erecting. He then looked at me with sorrowful eyes "Why? Why did you kiss me? I don't understand Hiruma-sempai" I said his eyes were flooding with tears "I… I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that you can hit me if you want" I said looking away not wanting to see him cry "No I hate violence! I don't wanna fight or hurt anyone" he said in a lovely voice but there was a lot of sadness in it. "Then why play football?" I asked only because there is **a lot** of violence in it, he looked at me "cause it's really fun" he smiled. I got up from the couch "I'll see ya tomorrow at school kay" I said walking away with a hand my pocket and waving back to him without looking back.

-No One Pov-

When Hiruma got home he called his dog in to the kitchen "Cerberus come get your fucking dinner" He throw ribs on the floor and the little brown dog started eating with his demonic master sitting on the counter eat beef jerky "slow down fucking mutt or you'll chock" the blond yelled. Meanwhile at the Harina residence, Shizuko's mom was packing "no mom I don't wanna move again please Hiruma-sempai will-" he was soon cut off by his mom "No we're moving some where he can't get to you" she cried. Shizuko ran out the door to Hiruma's house across the street knocking and banging on the door Hiruma soon open the door "HIRUMA-SEMPAI I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!" Shizuko was in a panic Hiruma grabbed his shoulder "slow down Shizuko what do you mean leave" the blond said trying to calm the golden haired teen down. The younger boy's face was soon drench in tears "Hiruma-sempai my mom she gonna make us move again" he cried Hiruma's eyes widen "no you won't I've already dealt with the fucking coward Hiroki" Hiruma said as he hugged the boy to comfort him.

Soon Shizuko's mom came out after Shizuko to see that her pride and joy was in the arms of a demonic teen; he was crying in his arms yelling "I don't wanna go" and "I wanna stay here with you" she started to cry falling to her knees "oh Shizuko I'm so sorry" she sobbed. Shizuko turn to his crying mother "mom please can't we stay" he asked tears now slowing down, her eyes now widen a bit "why… why do you wanna stay?" she asked Hiruma walked up and stood next to Shizuko. Shizuko looked at the blond then back at his mother "because I have some friends now and I just join football today as well" he told her. She smiled weakly "okay we can stay" she answered. Shizuko jumped on the spikey hair blond wrapping his arms around his neck "yay ha ha" he laughed. The next day Hiruma walked to school with Shizuko "hey fucking mama's boy you okay you seem kind of quiet today something wrong" he asked but the younger teen didn't hear him, he stayed quiet.


	3. Chapter 3 The Info Broker

-Shizuko Pov-

I walked with Hiruma-sempai to school but I was in deep thought of what happen last night. Did that kiss mean anything and why'd he do it. We just met and he kissed me! I'm so confused, did I like it? I just don't understand. Hiruma-sempai walked in front of me and stopped "Oi! Fucking mama's boy what's up with you? You're way too quiet." He looked at me with seriousness "sorry, hey stop calling me that or do you want me to start calling elfy again" I yelled my cheeks puffed out. I walked around him and stopped looking at the ground I had a mask of sadness on my face a turn toward him my eyes watered "Hiruma-sempai why'd you kiss me and did it mean anything, did you like it? I have to know" I cried he stared at me in shock then as fast as it showed up it was gone and replaced with a loving seductive look "heh I kissed you cause I wanted to, yes it was meant to tell you I have a crush on you and finally yes I loved that kiss and I love to have your lips on my again" he answered walking to me and wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me closer to his body.

Oh my god he smelled so good, he felt perfect too, not too muscular, not too thin, but not at all fat, and with all this I couldn't stop myself from blushing. Soon after hugging me he pulled my chin up and kissed my lips with passion and seductive movements. I could feel my cheeks heat up I couldn't take it, I never felt this way I'm scared a little of what if we go any farther with this? What would people think of us? I broke away from the kiss and ran away leave him there I started to cry "I have to get away from Hiruma-sempai he too much for me." I cried turning the corner to get home without running into Hiruma-sempai but first I stopped at the club and dropped of the jersey and a note off. Once I got home I jumped into my mother's arms and cried "mom I wanna go back to Ikebukuro I wanna live there with Shizuo-Onee-chan" I cried she hugged me back "okay get packed I'll take you tomorrow and you can stay with your big brother, while I pack the rest." She smiled weakly.

-No one Pov-

Shizuo walked around Ikebukuro piss off as usual, he soon lit one of his cancer sticks and took a drag then slowly exhaling it out. He walked home in the dark peaceful night, as he arrived at his apartment door his cellphone rang "hello?" he wait for a response "ah Hi Onee-chan how are you" a boy spoke "hey Shizuko I'm alright and you?" Shizuo smiled as he waited for his little brother's reply "Um… well I got my butt kicked yesterday by Hiroki again and Onee-chan can I stay with you I don't like it here I don't feel safe" his reply made Shizuo's eyes widen "Shizuko are you alright?!" he yelled "Y… yeah I'm fine so about what I asked can I?" Shizuko stuttered "Huh? Oh yeah of course ya can your my brother" Shizuo answered "-gasp- really oh thanks so much Onee-chan" Shizuo could tell by his kid brother's reaction to his answer that he was jumping for joy "see ya tomorrow at Ikebukuro park okay Onee-chan?" Shizuko laughed "hey don't you have school?" Shizuo yelled "no why?" Shizuko answered. Shizuo sighed "kay see ya there at 10:30 bye" "Yay Night Onee-chan see ya tee he" his little brother giggled before hanging up.

Shizuo smiled and went to bed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. The next morning, Shizuo was getting dressed in a clean bartender get up and slip a pair of sunglasses on. Shizuo walked out into the streets of Ikebukuro, he flip his cellphone open and checked the time, it was 10:05 so he picked up the pace and ran to the Ikebukuro Park. As soon as he was a block away he checked the time again still running 10:23 'good I'm not gonna be late' he thought. Shizuo saw his kid brother wasn't there yet and wonder where he is.

Then, he spotted a figurer running toward him it was Shizuko but something was off. 'Why is Shizuko crying?' Shizuo yelled in his head soon the younger boy was in his arms "Onee-chan I was scared I missed you Onee-chan" Shizuko cried Shizuo comforted the boy "It's okay I'm here now I'll protected you Shizuko." A woman rode up on a black bike, she stepped off the bike and approached Shizuo with a PDA as she typed and showed it to the ex-bartender 'Shizuo who is this boy?' Shizuo looked at the crying boy in his arm and looked back at the woman "he's my little brother Shizuko Heiwajima. He gonna stay with me for a while Celty" he answered Celty typed on the PDA again then showing it to Shizuo 'really?! How old is he?' "17 he's the youngest in my family" Shizuo smiled then slowly tapped his brother's shoulder "Hey Shizuko wanna meet one of my friends?" the boy looked up at his big brother then his smile found its way back to him "really I can meet one of Onee-chan's friends?" he asked wiping away tears.

Shizuo smirked "this is Celty Sturluson. Celty this is Shizuko." Shizuko waved with a big goofy smile while giggling but the family reunion turned sour as a raven haired boy skipped their way "hey Shizu-chan who's the kid?" he asked Shizuko bowed in respected "hello my name is Shizuko Heiwajima it's nice to meet you, what's your name?" he said with a giggle at the end the raven put a fist over his heart and bowed as well "I'm Izaya Orihara and may I asked are you his brother" Izaya answered pointing to Shizuo. Shizuko nodded "yes he my big brother" he smiled "how old are you Shizuko" Izaya asked "I'm 17 Izaya-sempai" he answered. As soon as Shizuko began to smile again he stopped and stood in shock "hey Shizuko what's wrong?" Izaya asked waving his hand in front of his face.

Shizuko saw Hiruma walking toward him with AK-47 on his shoulder and Mamori, Sena, and Monta. Hiruma stood in front of the young frighten boy looking pissed at the world. Hiruma slapped the younger boy sending him flying as the boy hit the ground he had his AK-47 pointed at him "Who told you, you could leave the club fucking mama's boy" he yelled "Hiruma put that thing away!" the auburn haired girl yelled getting in the way. Shizuo saw his little brother crying with a big slap mark on his left cheek.

Izaya smirked "You better run boy cause you slapped a monster's brother and now he's pissed" Izaya warned the spikey blond, but before Shizuo could do anything Shizuko got up and punched Hiruma in the face "You don't own me you stupid perverted elf" he yelled then Hiruma whipped his threat book out "then I guess you don't mind me telling everyone about how you killed someone 4 years ago with your bare hands" he smiled evilly revealing his fangs "how… how do you know about that?" Shizuko yelled "did you really think I wouldn't find out? I also know that your father didn't leave you because of football he left cause he didn't wanna live with a murderer ke ke ke just think about it how could I not find this I'm a hacker it's what I do" Hiruma threatened the boy but did not expected him to cry "You damn elf I HATE YOU" he screamed then running away.

Izaya didn't like this cause he liked Shizuko, he flicked his flip blade and held it to the demonic teen "If you tell anyone I'll hurt you. If you hurt my friend I'll kill you. Do I make myself clear?" Izaya looked pissed off which was rare "Shizu-chan I'll take care of him you get to your brother and don't worry his secret safe with me. Now go!" Izaya assured Shizuo, he thought it was odd for Izaya to help him but he swallowed his pride and dealt with it and ran to his little brother. Shizuko ran until he ran into a man with a black beanie hat causing Shizuko to fall on his butt "ouch oh my butt" Shizuko complained rubbing his butt until his heard his big brother's voice turning to face the direction it was coming from then running in to his brothers arms "Shizuko are okay?" he yelled "big brother I hate myself" he cried the man walked toward Shizuo "hey Shizuo who the kid" he asked, Shizuo looked at the man wearing the beanie "Kyohei? He's my younger brother Shizuko" he answered. Kyohei looked at the boy a saw little difference the younger boy looked exactly like Shizuo "Onee who are you talking to?" the boy asked. Shizuo smiled "this Kyohei Kadota he another one of my friends" Shizuko wiped his tears then bowed in respected "It's nice to meet you Kyohei-sempai" he smiled weakly.

Then Izaya ran their way yelling "Shizu-chan that mother fucker's armed to the bone" a missile almost hitting Izaya but missed and blew up in the sky "ah the fuck was that" Kyohei yelled, Izaya ran up to Shizuko "I tried to stop him but he scarier than Shizu-chan" Izaya explained Shizuko looked at the beat up raven "I'm sorry you got hurt cause of me" Shizuko said with a sadden look Izaya smiled weakly while dusting himself off "Hey don't be sorry, I've had worse than this and I did what I did cause you're a sweet kid compared to your brute brother here" he laughed Shizuo growled "you wanna say that to my face dam flea" Shizuko smiled then hugged Izaya "thank you Izaya-sempai" he said as tears started to souk Izaya shirt "no problem Shizuko" Izaya smiled weakly hugging the boy back. Izaya pulled away still smiling then wiping Shizuko's tears away "hey don't cry it doesn't suit you… smiling is way more cute on you" he teased Shizuko blushed then smiled hugging Izaya once again.


	4. Chapter 4 Please Come Back!

Paste your do

-Izaya Pov-

Shizuko hugged me so gently it felt good; he's cute and so innocent he looked as though he couldn't even hurt a fly so how? How could someone this cute, innocent, loving, caring, and gentle ever kill anyone it made me wonder "Shizuko he lied" I said out of nowhere he and his brute brother stared at me "the demonic kid he lied I don't believe you'd ever be able to kill you're the opposite of this brute… You're gentle, loving, caring, and kind.

How could someone as sweet as you ever kill?" I explained he looked at me blushing bright red "y… you really don't believe it?" Shizuko asked stuttering a bit "I really don't believe him" I smiled as I kissed his forehead. He blushed even brighter I smirked "your cheeks are turning red" I teased he jumped and turning even redder panicking then hiding his face in Shizu-chan's torso making me laugh a little "Izaya don't tease the poor kid" Dota-chin sighed I glared at him with my cheeks puffed. "oh shut it beanie boy" I said pulling my bottom eye lid down while sticking my tongue out earning a laugh from Shizuko "-sigh- Your so childish Izaya" Dota-chin sighed again. I looked at Shizuko to see him staring at me "is there something on my face" I asked pointing to my face. He blushed and shook his head; I giggled and waved bye "see ya around Shizuko." He was really cute I will have him one way or another.

I walked home to my penthouse in Shinjuku; I opened the door and walked over to my laptop. I sat in my chair and looked for info on Shizuko Heiwajima. I found the boy he supposedly killed his name was Akira Shinji and he was 19 years old when he died. I did more research and found that Shizuko has never been to the hospital for a broken bone which gave me a shock considering he's got the same strength as Shizu-chan I looked farther down his history and got even more surprised he has moved to 24 different places in japan his whole life. I stopped my search and went to bed.

-No One Pov-

Shizuko stayed by his brother's side the rest of the way back to Shizuo apartment. When they arrived Shizuo and Shizuko got dressed for bed "Shizuko stay away from Izaya" Shizuo ordered his kid brother, Shizuko looked up at his brother "what why?" he whined. The taller blond looked at the younger blond "he will ruin your life just like he did mine!" he yelled. Later that night, Shizuko woke from a nightmare "Onee-chan?" he whispered "what?" Shizuo answered in a yawn "I'm scared… I had a nightmare of that day" Shizuko whispered, his brother moved over and opened his covers allowing the boy to climb into bed with Shizuo.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around his kid brother "don't worry I'm here for you, I'm not gonna leave you like dad did" Shizuko cried into his brother's arms "I wish he wouldn't have left us" he cried "I know… I know but it's okay I'm here" Shizuo assured his brother. Meanwhile, back at Izaya's place, "I know there has to be something I missed" he said as he scrolled through Shizuko's information "let's see he's 5'9, he's 17 and he's never had a girlfriend, he's 115.7 pounds dam he's thin... huh Namie?" he told his secretary she looked at him "is this a job or is just for your amusement Izaya" the woman snapped. Izaya flinched "Ahh it's a job for... for Shiki-san yeah Shiki-san asked for info on Shizu-chan's brother" he lied trying to save his ass from his scary secretary.

The woman glared at her boss then went back to work "so are you done finding the information on him?" she asked "ah… yes Namie but I wanna skim through his records one last time" he said. Namie picked up the phone at her deck and called Shiki of the Yakuza "hello yes this is Namie Yagiri Izaya is almost finished with your job for him" she waited for a reply "I didn't ask him to do anything" he answered "IZAYA! You lied!" his secretary yelled hanging up on Shiki. "Yeah I did so what I don't have anything to do. I already finished all my other jobs!" he yelled, she gathered her things and walked out the door and slammed it behind her causing her boss to flinch. He walked up his stairs and plopped down on his bed "god she's scary!" he complained "I wonder what Shizuko is doing."

-Shizuko Pov-

It was 4:36 when I woke in my Onee-chan's arms; I got out of bed and made breakfast for my Onee-chan "Onee-chan! Wake up your breakfast is getting cold" I whined as I tried to pull him out of bed. I heard a knock at the door so I ran to open it. I stopped smiling as Hiruma-sempai stood in the door way. I went to close it but he stopped me "Shizuko I'm sorry" my heart skipped a beat he was crying "I shouldn't of said any of that. I shouldn't have kissed you before you were ready. Please come back with me… I love you" he cried. My eyes started to water "Hiruma-sempai…?" he moved closer to me "Shizuko I can't live without you" he yelled. My heart cracked, how could I do this? How could I hurt someone like this? It tore me apart inside; I felt tears run down my cheeks "Hiruma-sempai…! I'm sorry" I cried as I cling to the back of his shirt. He hugged me tighter "I love you Shizuko!" he yelled.

I looked up at the demonic teen; he was moving closer to me lips. He hesitated before pressing his warm lips to mine 'why? Why did he come back to me?' I asked myself. Why's my heart beating so fast? Is this love? I couldn't stop myself I just wanted his warm loving touch, his kiss is like a drug. He pulled away causing me to whine "Shizuko please come back with me… I'll protect you!" he yelled I stared in shock. Did he really want me back even after what happened yesterday? "I… I um I can't" I answered my heart hurt even more I don't want him to go I love him too much to let him leave me, but what would my mom think if I told her I wanna stay in Shinjuku now? My train of thought was interrupted by Hiruma-sempai's whine "why?" I looked at his sorrowful eyes and my heart shattered as he looked at me like I betrayed him "I'm gonna be living with my Onee-chan and I can't just leave."

He looked at his feet then looked back at me backing away "you don't love me, do you?" he asked as he looked at me with a heart breaking look "No… th… that's not it!" I yelled. "Then what is it?!" he yelled I could hear footsteps from behind me "Get out of here! Now" My Onee yelled he turned to my Onee and pushed him back "I wanna live with Hiruma-sempai" I told him "why? He blackmailed you didn't he?" he yelled looking more and more pissed "No he didn't… it's because I love him Onee-chan" I answered. My Onee and Hiruma-sempai stared at me with shock on both their faces. Hiruma walked toward me, I turned to meet his eyes "Shizuko? Do you really mean that?" he asked I could see doubt in his eyes "yes Hiruma-sempai I really mean it" I smiled sweetly.


End file.
